Rocksalt and Sulfur
by WRATH77
Summary: A series of Crobby ficlets ranging from canon to AU. R&R
1. Beard Burn

"Bobby…shit…Robert, take an easy."

Crowley then let out a moan as he looked down at Bobby, whose head was bobbing in his lap. He's still wondering how they got there, but at the moment he ceased to care. What really got him wasn't Bobby's sucking or the graze of his teeth.

It was his bloody beard.

The coarse bead was tickling the inside of his thighs and set off a delightful burn. Looks like he has a beard kink.

Crowley starts to shake as he felt his orgasm coming. With a shout, he came into Bobby's mouth, his whole body shaking hard. He then fell back to the wall, panting loudly as he stared at Bobby, his breath hitching when he saw stripes of his cum on Bobby's beard.

Oh yes, he has a beard kink.

**AN: Wooo, crobby fic. This is gonna be part of series called, Rock Salt and Sulfur, which is a bunch of crobby one-shots. I could just imagine Bobby blowing Crowley and Crowley loving his bear. **

**I am such a pervert.**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	2. Old Time

Crowley entered the cemetery and sighed as he looked for the headstone.

It has been a year and a half since Bobby died and today was his birthday. It was cirrhosis of all things and Bobby passed away in his sleep. He remembers the funeral, seeing his adoptive sons there. Sam wept openly, while his older brother Dean, face was like stone. Jess comforted Sam while Dean's husband, Castiel, just held his hand.

Crowley was stoic during the funeral, only when he came back to their home did he fall apart. Sobbing on the living room when he realized just how empty their home was. It was so bloody empty.

He couldn't live in the house anymore, which was better since Dean was given the junkyard in Bobby's will. But still, Crowley felt that emptiness.

He smiled when he found the grave.

"Hello, luv." He said as he sat down on the grass, "It's been awhile."

He then took out some whiskey and two glasses.

"I got the good stuff, I know you like it." He said as he poured some in a glass.

"Well, your boys are doing fine. Jessica is pregnant. Sam is terrified, but Dean is keeping him in line. Speaking of squirrel, he's doing a good job with your junkyard; he turned it into an auto-shop. His boy toy is keeping him straight."

Crowley then bit his lip.

"They miss you. I miss you. It's not the same without your complain about everything or calling everyone an idjit. Garth does it now, but it's not the same."

He then held up the glass.

"Happy Birthday, Robert Singer. For you were a gruff old man, but we always love you and always will miss you."

He then downed the shot, remembering old times.

**AN: This was inspired by a sketch by Gorlassar, seen here** ** . /68fd8ed0a1c6fa755c71a99e9ec85651/tumblr_n2vu7uTe231t345fxo5_ . Awesome work, hun!**

**I like the idea of domestic Crobby and the idea of Crowley dealing with his husband's death seemed like a good idea to write. I will probably write another chapter based on this, basically when Crowley deals with his death after the funeral. **

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! Sketch is owned by Gorlassar! **


	3. Cuddly Hellhounds

Bobby woke up with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. He looked beside him, wondering why Crowley wasn't there. Then he felt something move, something furry. He looked, but saw nothing. That's when it hit him.

There was a hellhound next to him.

There was a freakin hellhound cuddling next to him.

Balls.

He tried to move, but he then felt the hound move and drape itself over him. Now he was kinda scared.

"Crowley!" he called out, "Crowley!"

The demon appeared before him and smirked at the scene.

"Problem, Robert?"

"Get this…thing off me." He choked out, pointing to the hellhound on top of him.

"Aw, but Juliet likes you." Crowley crooned.

"I don't care. Bobby groused, stiffening when he felt the hound move, nuzzling his chest.

"Well, I think my darlings deserve their rest, ta."

"Wait, Crowley…"

But Crowley poofed away, leaving Bobby with a tired hellhound. He looked to what he presumed to be the head.

"I'm gonna kill your daddy."

**AN: Some cuddly hellhounds, I just like the image of Bobby cuddling with a hellhound. Crowley just doesn't give a shit, lol!**

**I don't own SPN, comments are loved! **


	4. Kilt

When it comes to Crowley, Bobby doesn't really have a preference .Crowley could be in a suit or dirty jeans and he will still look hot to look at.

Then came the say Crowley wore a kilt.

Crowley felt like embracing his heritage and wore a kilt all day. Bobby wondered if Crowley was being a true Scotsman and not wearing any underwear. He found later when he pinned Crowley to a wall, kissing him harshly. His hand s moved to Crowley ass and lifted up the kilt. He groaned when all he felt was skin.

"Mmmm, do you like, Bobby?" Crowley purred.

"Crowley, we got to hit the floor or I'm going to blow my load right here!"

They both collapsed to the floor; Bobby's fly opening and rippling open a condom. Bobby entered into Crowley swiftly, starting a rough pace.

"Fuck, Bobby…" Crowley rasped out, "W-Why so fast?"

"You in that fucking kilt!" Bobby gasped out, "And you're not wearing any fucking underwear!"

Crowley chuckled and then gasped when Bobby hit his prostrate, making him slam his fist to the wall, making it crack.

Their orgasm came fast and hard, both shouting as they collapsed against each other. Crowley then chuckled into Bobby's shirt.

"Maybe be I should wear a kilt more often."

"Don't you dare." Bobby growled, "I would never get any work done."

**AN: This was inspired by Gorlassars art of Bobby doing Crowley in a kilt. Man, I would have loved to see Crowley in a kilt. Why SPN writers?! Why didn't you put that?! **

**Comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	5. Little Hurts

Bobby Singer sniffled as he pulled up his pants, seeing the scrape on his knee. His daddy was mad at him and pushed him out of the house. He sniffled loudly as he sat on the ground, rubbing his eyes.

"Bobby?"

Bobby looked up and saw his best friend, Crowley, looking at him with a frown.

Crowley was a strange boy. His mother is a recluse and was rumored to perform witchcraft. Crowley always wore dark suits and his dog, Juliet, was always by his side.

"You ok?" he asked.

Bobby tried to answer, but only a sob came out. Crowley then knelt down and took out a band aid, putting it over the bleeding cut. Bobby smiled as Crowley helped him up.

"Wanna go to my house?" Crowley asked, Juliet barking at his side. Bobby nodded and Crowley smiled, taking him by the hand. He pulled him toward his house, the two laughing as the dog yipped around them.

**AN: I wrote this based on a pic by Gorlasser, keep up the good work hun. Little Bobby and Crowley, squee! **

**Comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


End file.
